Dark Paradise
by Lana Del Taco
Summary: Robyn Carson has been friends with Scott and Stiles since they were little kids, and with a knack for adventure there's no way she's gonna say no to a late night expedition throughout the forest. So what happens when she accidentally brings back a demon?


Robyn Chadwick sighed iritably as she tapped her pen against her notebook, resting her head on her hand.

_List all the types of ways a crystal can form_

She let out a growl and ran her fingers through her hair. If there was one thing Robyn would never understand, it would be Science. Or Biology. Or anything even remotely related to Science. Give her math, and she'll solve all the problems in five minutes, english was a breeze, but Science; well Science was her only F.

Her bedroom was how you would expect, extremely clean, and modern, with flicks of ancient stuff. Like her record player. Her walls were white, same as her floors, and her bed was queen sized with black fringed blankets, over to the right side wall was a giant glass door that overlooked the pool, next to her bed a trash bin, and where she was now, her white desk with a black lamp trying to refresh her memory for 's back bending quizzes.

To be honest, Robyn loved her room; she just didn't love how she got it. Her Aunt Trudy, a very high standard doctor to Beacon Hills. She came to take care of Robyn and her sister Daphne when their father died. She's ninety percent sure that Aunt Trudy's fifty percent female dog, fifty percent kiss ass.

Suddenly Robyn was alerted to a tapping noise on her wall, which sounded quite loud considering her house was dead quiet.

She stood up and tip toed over to the glass doors, her black slippers sliding against the cool flooring.

Stiles Stilinski, obviously not his real name, stood by the light of the pool, grinning sheepishly. Stiles, Robyn, and Scott McCall had been like the three musketeers since birth. Scott's father had been friends with Robyn's father, but now that her fathers dead, and Scott's dad's gone, her Aunt is Scott's mom's boss.

Walking out to the balcony and being greeted by cool air she leaned against the railing, smiling teasingly.

"Romeo, oh Romeo, for where art thou Romeo?"

She tried to keep the smile off her face, failing horribly though. Her middle school drama teacher would be appaled if she could see her now.

"We don't have time for this rapunzel, get dressed" He called up to her.

Her eyes shot over to her sister's bedroom, which happened to be next to hers, as a light flickered on. She wouldn't live it down if her sister got ahold of Robyn sneaking out, no, no, she could feel the blackmail now.

Robyn "shhhed" Stiles violently and pointed towards a bush before pushing her doors closed and hiding against the wall.

After a couple minutes of held breath she headed over to her closest and pulled on an oversized peach sweater and a pair of black sweats, making sure Stiles couldn't see.

Studying could wait, school wasn't till tomorrow morning, and besides, how was Robyn supposed to resist an adventure through the woods? it was every twilight fans dream to do that. Go into the woods, get bit by a vampire, yada yada yada.

She shimmied down the vine on the side of her wall and at the last second, her foot slipped. There she went, toppling down onto Stiles. He was crushed into the cement, but on the bright side, he made a good fall cusion.

**boopdeboop~pagebreak~boopdeboop**

One minute she's in her nice clean bedroom, the next she running through the forest.

She's rolled up her black sweat pants to end at her knees, which are scraped and soiled, the arms of her sweater are ripped, her hair is plastered with sweat, and theres blood. Oh the blood. She's got scratches, which will probably scar, going up and down her arms, one across her cheekbone, and she's pretty sure there's a tear under her breast. Most of that last theory is being supported by the blood staining through the peach of sweater.

Stiles had been caught by his dad, and she had rolled down a hill with Scott. They found the body, but were soon swept up by a herd of deer, and then came the wolf. It was huge, with crimson eyes, and instantly started attacking Scott, so what did she do?

Being a complete idiot, Robyn tackled the wolf and began a wrestling match.

His pointed claws tore through her flesh and his roaring growl rattled her bones. But what was she meant to do? Scott was like her baby brother (being older by a month), and he had asthma! How was an asthmetic hormonal teenage boy expected to fight a vicious wolf? well he wasn't. That crap only happened on television, or so Robyn thought.

The wolf eventually flung her into a tree, and then once again went back for Scott. The damn thing was determined to sink its teeth into him. For about five seconds, which felt like hours, Robyn was in and out of conciousness. When she came to, they were gone, and she was on the forest floor, practically burried with leaves.

To say the least, Robyn was horrified.

She stood as quick as she could and began running, running home. She needed to stop the bleeding and clean the wound, and as much as she hated 'home', it would have to do.

When she arrived in her backyard, her entire body seemed to sink and she felt all her feeling hit her. She was exhausted, scared, confused, and worried. But she mostly wondered about how she was planning on getting in.

She couldn't climb the vine again, she was too weak. She eventually walked over to the door and set the alarm off, at least her Aunt waking up would mean she would live. Trudy was a doctor and could easily help her with these wounds, but Robyn would have to deal with a punishment.

**boopdeboop~pagebreak~boopdeboop**

Aunt Trudy brought out her first aid kit and easily sewed up all of Robyn's wounds, lecturing her for every second she spent not sleeping.

In the end, her aunt decided that she would be forced to let her sister Daphne dress her tomorrow.

You might be thinking, how is that a punishment? or, that's a weird punishment, but you see, Trudy was a full time christian and part time doctor, while Daphne was an aspiring genius just waiting for college so she can get her law degree. Daphne was best friends with the most popular people in school and was always helping out Trudy's reputation, while Robyn hung out with the lacrosse team and dressed like a 'slob' (as her aunt would put it.)

In short, this punishment was just to boost Trudy's reputation.

Robyn could see it now, headbands, flat hair, pleated skirt, tucked in collared shirt, nursing shoes. Its not like Daphne was ugly or anything, but she had soft brown hair and doe eyes that made her look like a innococent school girl, which of course got her many many boys.

That look just wasn't right for Robyn, but what could she do about it now? nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Robyn had just stepped out of the shower, pulling on her pajamas purple pajama's.

She plopped down on her bed and sent Scott a text, just knowing he had to be as worried about her as she was about him

_Hey, made it home safe, Aunt Trudy stitched me up, if I don't see you in the morning I will ditch school and hunt down your dead body, promise 3 -R_

She hit send and let the warmth of her blankets caress her into a deep sleep.

**boopdeboop~pagebreak~boopdeboop**

When she wakes up, she can't breathe. Its like nothing she's ever felt before.

Robyn's lungs feel like sandpaper, constricting and rubbing against each other dangerously. She opens her eyes only to see a liquid black cloud shoving itself through her eyes, mouth, and nostrils. She could feel it, whatever it was. Like every single molecule in her body was spreading apart, making room for this...this _thing_.

Her entire being snapped and popped sending shocks to her heart.

it was like a milky black flim covering her eyes, so dark she could only see the sharp movements of the cloud and just barely, the light of her clock reading 3:00 AM.

Robyn tried to scream, she tried to flail, but it was like when your leg falls asleep, she couldn't feel her body, couldn't will it to move. For a while that's all it was, just her trying, trying to do something anything, but she couldn't.

Her insides were being licked by a cold fire and she had no idea why. She went to bed and just..woke up like this.

At one point she even thought about the chances that she was dreaming, which it could've been, but there also the chance that she's hallucinating and got rabies from that wolf. It would explain its red eyes.

Robyn never did like dogs.

**boopdeboop~~boopdeboop**


End file.
